Songs of Fire
by KoolerKid24
Summary: Songfics all about RikkuXZack. Different scenerios in each.
1. Good and Broken

Songs of Fire

_Songfics all about RikkuXZack. Each story has a different scenerio._

Good and Broken

_Includes elementals, abusive father, and Rikku's werewolf curse._

Rikku couldn't believe her luck. All she had wanted to do was go up to her suite, take a nice warm bath, and cuddle up in her warm bed. Instead, on her way to her suite, she had been 'kidnapped' by her least favorite person in the world, Zack Martin. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her. "Arg! Zack, let me go!" she struggled out of his grip.

"Not yet," he said, pulling her into the elevator.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Just wait," he said and pressed the button that said 'roof'. They stepped of the elevator as it reached the roof.

"What are we doing up here?" Rikku asked.

"I just wanted to show you something. I sometimes come up her at night, and the view is amazing. I thought I'd show you," he said.

Rikku looked up to the sky. She could see millions and millions of stars.

_There's a risk worth taking  
A pain worth aching  
On this hollow ground_

"It is amazing," she said gazing up. Though she quickly snapped back to reality. "Okay, what's the catch?"

"What do you mean?" he asked in puzzlement. Fake puzzlement, Rikku told herself.

"Well, usually, you'd take this time to ask me out, or try to make out with me," she said.

"I didn't bring you up here for that, I just thought you'd like the view," Zack said.

"Un huh, well, I do like the view," she said.Then she begged,"Please don't ruin the moment."

"Rikku, I would never even dream of ruining a moment as meaningful as this one," he said, over dramatically clasping his hands over his heart.

Rikku laughed, "So, I take it you have changed?"

"Yeah. It's like what I've been trying to show you, I'm not a bad guy once you get to know me," he said turning to her, and she found herself lost in his eyes.

"You're right, you have changed," she said softly, as they both leaned in. They titled their heads, and slowly kissed.

_We can let go  
Don't hold on to all of life's hardest parts  
When we think of stopping  
Let's keep on rocking  
To the rhythm of our hearts_

Rikku got herself lost in the kiss, but reality tore her away. "What is it?" Zack asked.

"Look, Zack, you're really sweet, and I really like you, but we can't be together," she said softly, trying to break it gently.

'Why not?" he asked confused.

"Look," she began, "I don't how to tell, so I'll just say it, I have a curse placed on me, every full moon I turn into a werewolf-" he gasped, and she continued, " Core is after me because of it. And my dad is abusing me," she told him.

"What does all that have to do with anthing?" he asked.

"Don't you see, Zack?" Rikku turned to him, and started walking around. "If you and me were together, you'd be in huge danger, almost three times much as now. I don't want to see you get hurt, I care about you too much," she said.

"But-" Zack started. He was cut off.

"But, nothing, I'm really sorry, Zack," with that she left the rooftop, leaving Zack good and broken.

_We can  
Break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
Forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain  
We are broken chains  
Good and broken_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Suite Life, or 'Good and Broken' by Miley Cyrus.**_


	2. When You're Gone

_No abusive father, DarkElements are famous._

WhenYou're Gone

Rikku stared out the window of her bedroom in her house in Australia, she had lived there for three months so far, and she really mised Boston. She also found herself missing Zack. He usually annoyed her, but right then she could've used his nice sense of humor. She sighed and looked down at her iPod. A song had come on it that she found herself connecting to.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

"You really miss him, dont you?" A voice said behind her. Rikku spun around and saw it was Rumiku.

"Huh?" Rikku asked confused.

"I asked if you missed Zack," Rumiku said.

"I guess, I miss everyone from Boston," Rikku said trying not to sound as if she'd begun to actually like him.

"No, I mean, do you really miss _just _Zack?" Rumiku said, not leaving the subject.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

"Promise not to tell?" Rumiku nodded. "I probably do. You know how you don't really realize what you have untill you have to leave it?" Rumiku nodded again.

"I understand you. So, are you ready to go back home?"

"Why?" Rikku asked.

"Because I heard dad and Julius talking about going back," Ruimku explained.

"I think I am," Rikku said gathering confidence.

They went and told their dad and Julius, who said they were going to get tickets for as soon as possibe, which happened to be the next day. Everyone heard the news and packed rapidly.

On the plane trip back to Boston Rikku took out her iPod. The same song came on and she realized she truly missed Zack, and really liked him.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Rikku stared out the window to see Boston out below her. She sighed and got ready to walk off the plane to a bunch of screaming fans.

_Ok, so this is probably not the best one, break it to me gently.\_

_'When You're Gone' is by Avril Lavigne._


	3. Say Ok

_No abusive father, elements, or fame for the Hiroshimas._

Say Ok

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart _

___When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks_

She couldn't deny it, Rikku really liked him. However, she could only hope he liked her, and he was ready for a relationship.

_But I don't want to be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one_

Afterall, he was known to be a player, and she didn't want to be cheated on, or anything like that.

So she approached him cautiously. He was in the game room talking -probably flirting- with a girl.

"-go out with me?" she heard the girl ask. Rikku held her breath._Get ready for a 'yes',_she thought.

"No, sorry," she heard Zack say. She gasped. It wasn't like him to turn down a pretty girl. The girl huffed and walked away.

_So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK._

Rikku stepped out carefully and walked to Zack. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he mumbled back.

"Something wrong?" she asked."It's not like you to turn down a pretty girl."

"No, it's not," he said.

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time _

_I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe) _

"What?" she asked, confused, even though she wasn't sure she wanted an explanation. "That girl was pretty, but you turned her down."

"That's because I like an even prettier girl," Zack said, looking into her eyes.

_Oh, does that mean me? Does he actually like me? Do I like him? Yeah, duh. But do I want to involved with him? _Rikku's mind was racing.

"Oh, wh-who is that girl?" she just barely managed to get out.

"You can't guess?" Zack asked, his eyes laughing. He wrapped his arms around her waist, almost pinning her to a side of a game machine. "What? You haven't been watching me the past three months?" Rikku didn't know what to say to that. It was true he had hit on her a couple of times, and flirted with her, too, but she couldn't be sure.

"Zack, I-"

"Ssh. Just think for a second," he told her.

Rikku thought about all the times Zack had flirted with her.

_When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away) _

"I didn't think you meant it. I though you just saw me as a challenge," she said.

"What would make you think that?" he asked.

"Your reputation?" she said obviously.

"Oh, right, well until I met you, I dated for the sake of dating and because lots of girls liked me, when I met you, you didn't seem to like me that much. That confused me, because I couldn't understand why, but I also liked it. The more I was around you, and the more you rejected me, the more I liked you. I still flirted with girls, partly to _try _to make you jelous, and partly because it's a bit of a habit to flirt with pretty girls that like me. I really like you, Rikku, and I was just trying to show you." After he finished he dropped his arms from her waist, and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that's it."

Rikku just stared at him for a few minutes, until everything he just said registered in her mind. "Wow, I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do," Zack said. After a few moments of silence, Zack said, "I better go."

He turned around, but Rikku grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "Wait, Zack." He turned back around. "Zack, why do you like me? What do you see in me?" she asked, she had to know, before she said anything else.

"What do I see in you, Rikku? How about an amazing, pretty girl, some times with a bit of temper, but I like that about you, too. You're smart, athletic, and not like any other girl I know. Most girls are girls I know are girly-girls that practically throw themselves at me, but you're different, and I like that about you," he finished.

_Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and say_

"Would you still like me even if I was a girly-girl?" Rikku asked quietly

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Zack, I have a confession to make. I've liked you for a long time. But I hated the fact that you treated girls like objects, and flirted with almost any girl. I was afraid of telling you how I feel, because I might seem like a girly-girl, and I was afraid of getting hurt if I got involved with you. I always rejected you because I thought you only saw me as a challenge, and didn't know you actually like me."

Now it was Zack's turn to say, "I didn't know you felt like that." Rikku just looked down at her shoes and leaned on the game machine behind her. Zack sighed, "Rikku, I would never to do anything to hurt you, you have to know that."

She nodded. "I think I know that now."

"Good," Zack said, then lowered his lips to hers.

_When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)_

And Rikku realized that he would stay with her, make her feel better whenit wasn'talright, and never run away.

That was Say Ok, by Vanessa Hudgens.

That was really to keep Rikku in charecter, so when you review,( yes, of course I want reviews), remember that it's the effort that counts.


	4. Psychic

_Any scenario you please; takes place at the Tipton._

Psychic

_Sometimes I feel his love, sometimes I don't  
There's times when he proves it then times when he won''t  
Its time I know the deal about how he truly feels  
I guess what's killing me is just not knowin_

Rikku was lying down on her bed, daydreaming about a certain blonde hair boy. Gosh, she thought. Why can't guys just say how the feel? She could never tell if Zack liked or not. Sure, he flirted with her, but he also flirted with other girl. Rikku wasn't sure what this feeling she had was, it was strange. She really wanted to know how Zack felt, and she couldn't tell why.

_My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic  
They tell me just beware I may or may not like it  
But either way I know I need to get some answers  
About where I stand with him  
How do I know, I need to know_

Rumiku walked into the room, and noticed Rikku's look. "Hey, what's got you down?" she asked.

"Nothing," Rikku answered sullenly.

"Ahhh," Rumiku said, realizing what Rikku meant. "What did Zack do this time?"

"Rumi!" Rikku cried. Then lowered her voice, " God, I don't what to do."

Rumiku sat down next to her and patted her back. "Come on, just tell me what's wrong."

"I just…Ugh! I don't know if Zack likes me, or not."

"Aha! So you do like him!" Rumiku exclaimed.

"Not the time!" Rikku snapped.

"Sorry," Rumiku apologized. "But have you seen the way he flirts with you?"

"Yeah, and every other girl in school."

"Guys are confusing, just talk to him," Rumiku advised.

_If he's for real won't you please let me know  
Or is he just playin, what's your magic card show  
Something bout when he's here makes me not see so clear  
Does your crystal ball show any lovin at all_

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Rikku whined.

"Rikku, two things: One, I thought you didn't like him, and two, you're an idiot if don't realize that he's head over heels inn love with you?"

"But how do you know that he's not just flirting with me the way he flirts with Maddie?"

_My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic  
They tell me just beware I may or may not like it  
But either way I know I need to get some answers  
About where I stand with him  
How do I know, I need to know_

"Look, I'm may not be a genius or psychic, but I can tell you one thing, I have eyes. Now go over there, and talk to Zack." Rumiku pulled Rikku off the bed, and shoved her out the door.

_I know this must seem so desperate  
But desperate is what I've become  
I'll do anything to know I'm the only one  
Anything to get the truth from you_

As Zack opened the door, Rikku asked, "Hey, Zack, can we talk?"

_My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic  
They tell me just beware I may or may not like it  
But either way I know I need to get some answers  
About where I stand with him  
How do I know, I need to know__

* * *

_

_AN: I do not own any of the characters, or Psychic, by Vanessa Hudgens._


	5. Don't You Dare

_Summary: elementals; Rikku's badly hurt in a fight, how will Zack react? And more importantly, how will his reactions affect her?_

Don't You Dare

_Dark cloud moving in_

_Just one fall of rain_

_Would wash away_

Wash away the pain

Rikku groaned. She hated being vulnerable, and lying in bed, with injuries on her ribs, and a deep gash on her stomach, defiantly put her in that category.

She shifted around, trying to get comfortable, but every time she moved, pain shot through her body.

_Just one ray of sun, to warm my skin_

_Rid me of the cold you're drowning_

"How you feeling?" A familiar voice asked.

"Zack!" she cried as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud. Normally, she'd hate for him to see her like this, but now, his voice seemed like a medicine pill, as bad as it tasted in the beginning, she needed it to feel better.

_I could say that I don't care_

_But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_

_I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change your mind_

He sat down on Rumiku's bed. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"Not too bad," she answered, then shifted her weight again, only to have a wave of pain wash over her. She visibly winced, showing Zack how much she had just lied. He chuckled.

"Yeah, uh, huh," he said, sarcastically.

"You know what, if all you're gonna do is sit there and make fun of me, you can just leave," she said. But truthfully, she wanted him to stay, whatever he said. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

_Seems so close to me _

_but still beyond my reach _

_calling me _

_and playing hide and seek_

"Are you _sure _you want me to leave?" he asked. She nodded. He moved over to her bed. "Are you positive?" he leaned over her, so their faces were only a few inches apart. Rikku breathed in his musky scent, letting the smell fill her nostrils, and ease her mind. This time, she shook her head.

_Look behind that door I'm the one you been _

_searching for and I'm not a little girl anymore_

He didn't move his head, and Rikku was contemplating reaching up and kissing him. She didn't know where all of this was coming from. She had spent so much time rejecting, and making fun of him, it was weird to think of kissing him, and yet, so right.

_I could say that I don't care_

_But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere_

I've been waiting such a long, long time

_Don't you dare change your mind_

"So, you hate me, but you don't want to me to leave?" Zack asked, still not moving away from her.

"I never…" her voice trailed off, just like her thoughts when he was so close.

"Never what?" he asked, tempting her.

She didn't answer, and he leaned back, giving her a bit of space.

_Don't wonder round looking_

_For someone to replace me_

_Don't wonder round wasting_

_The rest of your life_

_Don't wonder round waiting_

_For someone else to save you_

_And don't you make the same mistake twice_

"Never said I hated you," she finally finished.

"Really? I could've sworn you did," he said.

She shook her head. "I never said it."

"Oh, so you do hate, just never said it." He lifted himself up off the bed. "Well, I feel stupid, I'm just going to leave now."

"No," she said, in a small voice. "Stay," she tugged on the bottom of his shirt. "Please." She couldn't believe she was begging. He sat down.

"Why?" he asked.

"Zack, do you know how many mistakes you make a day?" she asked back. When he shook his head, she said, "about a million. One every time you think I really don't like you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you don't want to make another mistake, you'd stay."

_I could say that I don't care_

_But the truth I'd follow you anywhere_

_I've been waiting such a long, long time_

_Don't you dare change your mind_

Zack leaned over, and brushed her bangs away from her face. "Always. What made you change your mind?"

"My mind was always made up this way, I just don't want you to change yours," she said.

"I wouldn't dare," he said, kissing her forehead.

_Okay, I know Rikku was OOC, but as soon as I heard that song, I thought of Zack and Rikku, and when I wrote it, I couldn't keep it from coming out like that, so ignoring Rikku's OOCness, tell me what you think. _

_P.S. I don't own Rikku or Zack, or Don't You Dare by Alexz Johnson._


End file.
